New drug therapies are being developed for cancer treatment of isolated organs. Research on several anesthetized animal models is being conducted prior to treatment of humans. Portable instrumentation is required for surgery on rats, and special catheters are required for liver isolation in pigs. This project involves the design of a portable physiological monitoring/surgical system for liver perfusion in rats, and design and fabrication of multilumen catheters for liver isolation in pigs.